The Benefits of Being Nice
by gnbrules
Summary: As Shawn finds out, there are certain perks of doing good deeds while being Juliet's boyfriend. Tag to Dead Bear Walking. Shules.


**The Benefits of Being Nice**

**Summary: As Shawn finds out, there are certain perks of doing good deeds while being Juliet's boyfriend. Tag to Dead Bear Walking. Shules. **

"I know what you did, Shawn."

This is how she greets him. No hello, no smile. She just lets herself into the Psych office, finds him leaning back in his desk chair, and says it.

Gus is out picking up dinner, and so Shawn is alone with what he suspects will be Juliet's wrath.

But then, the question:

What _has_ he done? He was pretty sure she was over the whole hiding-a-wanted-bear thing, but who knows?

His eyes find hers, and he's already feeling the unease. Guilt creeps, but he hides it. "Jules, this is a nice surprise."

She moves closer in a few swift steps until she's right beside him.

A thrill of fear runs through him. _What is she –? _

Before he knows what's happening, she's taking his face into her hands and kissing him, hard and long and sweet. He's at first too surprised to reciprocate, but he conquers that pretty fast and kisses back with unrestrained enthusiasm.

He doesn't want it to end, but the need to breathe makes itself known. She pulls away finally and he steals another quick kiss before letting her pull back completely. Her cheeks are pink and it takes a moment for him to catch his breath. Finally, he manages to regain the ability to speak. "So...I did something _good_? I must have. Unless this is some kind of sick, twisted punishment. Which, you know, is also fine with me..."

His hands go to Juliet's waist and he pulls her close, down onto his lap. The fact that she allows him to do so is something Shawn's still not used to, and it still makes him impossibly happy. He keeps her steady on his lap by keeping his arms around her.

She turns her face towards his. Her eyes are soft and happy, and she's smiling. "Shawn...I know you let Carlton solve the case today."

And there it is. That's what he's done.

He smirks. "No way, Jules. I just got a case of fuzzy vision. It happens sometimes when I don't have enough food in my belly."

"Don't lie, Shawn." she reproaches, but she's still smiling.

He sighs, then smiles back. "Was it that obvious?"

She giggles into his neck. "To everyone but Carlton."

"And his sister, I hope. He's a hero of mythical proportions to her, you know."

"Yeah. I know. And he needs that. Thank you for letting him have his moment," she says.

And before he can reply, she overwhelms him with another kiss, and he's almost afraid that they're both going to topple back in his chair from the sheer force of it. But the truth is, he hardly cares about that potential danger. The kiss lengthens and holds, and suddenly he's seeing fireworks and his hand is in her hair and _her_ hand is on his chest, and he's so impossibly in love with this girl and –

"Shawn!"

Gus's arrival in the office breaks the moment. He's carrying a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand and a two-liter of Mountain Dew in the other, and the expression on his face is disturbed to the point of being comical.

Juliet jumps off Shawn as though electrocuted. She blushes deeply. "Hey, Gus."

"Juliet." says Gus, with a formal nod.

Shawn attempts to break the awkwardness of the moment. "The food smells good, Gus. I'm ready to eat, as you can probably tell."

Gus cringes while Juliet blushes deeper and gives Shawn a quick smack to the back of the head.

"Sorry. I just meant he knows I'm always hungry, okay?" he says, feigning innocence.

"Well, I'll let you guys eat your dinner," Juliet announces awkwardly. "Goodbye, Shawn. Goodbye, Gus," she says without looking directly at him.

"Goodbye, Juliet."

She hurries towards the door.

"See you later tonight still?" Shawn calls to her.

Juliet turns back to smile at him. "Yeah. Of course."

When she's gone, Gus rolls his eyes and passes Shawn his food. "Really, Shawn, I'm fine with the relationship but try to keep the PDA to a minimum. I mean, you knew I was coming back soon..."

"Sorry, Buddy. We couldn't help ourselves."

Gus grunts his disapproval.

"Hey, but you know what I was thinking?"

Gus gives Shawn a suspicious look. "If it has anything to do with making out with Juliet, or your plans later, or anything, I absolutely do not want to hear the details."

"Of course not, Gus! Nothing like that. I do have some discretion, you know."

"Sure you do. So what _were_ you thinking, then?"

Shawn smiles sweetly and reaches for his fortune cookie. "I was just thinking that it felt good, helping Lassie out today. We should definitely do that more often."

**A/N: Shawn's so devious. Reviews are much appreciated, as always. **


End file.
